Treat or trick
by Bella286
Summary: Une soirée d'Halloween selon Hermione.. Un bon film, une amie, du pop corn, une soirée calme en perspective... ou peut-être pas..lol


**Un ptit os que j'avais en tête pour Halloween mais que j'ai tardé à publier.. J'espère que vous apprécierez et qu'il vous fera sourire, il n'a aucune autre utilité..lol Enjoy. xxx**

*******

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! » s'exclamèrent un pirate, une sorcière, un vampire et bien d'autres créatures quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, armée de son saladier de friandises.

« Voilà voilà !! »se prêta Hermione en distribuant bonbons et chocolats. « Et le dernier pour la petite princesse », ajouta t-elle, attendrie par une fillette déguisée en princesse, malgré Halloween. Elle referma la porte et posa le récipient vide sur la table d'entrée. Son sourire s'effaça.

« Ils vont m'achever ! » se plaignit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé aux côtés de Ginny. Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant. « Je n'ai pas eu une minute de répit ! Halloween était beaucoup plus drôle quand j'étais petite… »

« Tu veux dire quand c'était toi qui dérangeait ces pauvres gens en les menaçant des pires sorts s'ils ne te donnaient pas quelques bonbons ? » se moqua Ginny.

« Parfaitement oui ! » plaisanta Hermione. « Hmm, je jure que le prochain qui… »

Mais elle fut interrompit par le carillon de la porte.

« On dirait que les affaires reprennent ! » lança Ginny qui visiblement se réjouissait de son malheur.

« J'te déteste ! » siffla Hermione en se levant néanmoins. Elle se traîna à la porte, s'apprêtant à décevoir les enfants en leur annonçant qu'elle n'avait plus de friandises. Elle s'imaginait déjà nettoyer sa porte d'entrée couverte d'œufs, ou pire…

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! » s'exclama une voix familière quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce qui la stoppa dans son élan. Elle sourit.

« Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour jouer à ça Fred ? » plaisanta Hermione en l'invitant à entrer.

« C'est toi la spécialiste des lois Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, alors dis-moi ? » la défia t-il sur le même ton jovial. Prise de court, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.. », répliqua Fred. « Alors, des bonbons ou un sort ? »

« Quel dommage, feignit Hermione, rupture de stock ! », annonça t-elle en lui signifiant le saladier vide.

« Pas même une barre chocolatée ? Ou quelques cookies, je m'en contenterais tu sais… »

« Hmm, à bien y réfléchir je pense qu'il doit me rester quelques bonbons de l'anniversaire de Bella », fit mine de se souvenir Hermione. « Je comptais m'investir personnellement et te faire généreusement don de ma personne, mais si tu préfères les sucreries, je vais devoir proposer mon offre aux prochains solliciteurs.. », expliqua Hermione navrée, mais le sourire qu'elle refreinait indiquait le contraire. « J'ai cru voir Mr Humphrey avec des enfants, tu sais, le voisin d'en face, 1m80, yeux bleus, petit côté mystérieux… »

« C'est bon je vois ! » la coupa Fred avec une moue d'enfant. « Je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec toi… » plaisanta t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… », murmura Hermione en l'attirant contre elle et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, à peine quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

« J'aurais préféré les bonbons ! » s'écria Fred vers la cuisine. « Au moins j'aurais pu en profiter plus d'une seconde », ajouta t-il pour lui-même, avant de recevoir une poignée de pop corn venant du salon. « Eh ! » s'offusqua t-il en se tournant vers le canapé. « Salut Gin' ! »

« Comment va mon grand frère adoré ? » minauda t-elle, la main plongé dans un saladier rempli de pop corn.

« Si tu continues à manger autant, tu vas finir par ressembler à une baleine ! »

« C'est pas moi ! J'y suis pour rien si mon bébé a hérité des gènes goinfres de ses oncles ! »

« Gin', à 3mois, mon neveu ne doit pas être plus gros qu'un petit pois… »

« Ne l'écoute pas !! »s'exclama Ginny en plaquant ses mains sur son ventre et en s'adressant à lui. « Il se sait pas ce qu'il dit, il est juste jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas eu de bonbons, lui.. ». Puis se tournant vers Fred, elle ajouta « qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce sera un garçon ? »

« Oh, j'en sais rien, je l'espère seulement, dans son intérêt, précisa t-il. Parce que si c'est une fille, tout ce pop corn et chocolat dont elle s'empiffrera comme sa mère lui restera sur les hanches et les fesses, comme sa maman ! », répliqua Fred en éclatant de rire, ce qui lui valut une autre poignée de pop corn. « On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? », s'exaspéra t-il. Il ramassa quelques flocons et avança sa main vers sa bouche.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas manger ça ? » s'exclama Hermione en les rejoignant dans le salon, armée d'un autre saladier de pop corn.

« Bien sûr que non ! » feignit Fred. « J'étais juste en train de les enlever pour nettoyer le sol, je sais à quel point tu détestes faire le ménage.. », ajouta t-il en s'installant dans un des fauteuils près encadrant le canapé.

« Si je déteste autant faire le ménage, expliqua Hermione, c'est uniquement parce que ton frère et toi vous ne savez pas manger proprement, et passer derrière vous à chaque repas ne faisait pas partie du contrat… », ajouta t-elle en s'asseyant sur Fred. Elle lui tendit un pop corn qu'il accepta, puis l'embrassa avant de se lover contre lui.

« Comment va Mrs Weasley aujourd'hui ? » demanda amoureusement Fred.

« Très bien, et comment s'est passée votre journée Mr Weasley ? », répondit-elle sans le quitter ni des yeux ni des lèvres.

« C'était amusant les premiers temps, mais ça devient agaçant maintenant ! », les interrompit Ginny à coup de pop corn.

« Ginny !! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

« Très bien, très bien !! »abdiqua la jeune femme. « Puisque je n'ai pas le droit de suivre le film tranquillement, je vais aller préparer la citrouille pour ce soir... Hermione ? »

« Fais comme chez toi », répondit l'intéressée d'un sourire entendu.

« J'ai manqué un épisode ? »demanda Fred, perdu. Hermione lui expliqua que non, qu'il s'agissait d'un truc de fille et s'empara de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué… », murmura t-elle entre deux baisers. « Mais tu rentres tôt nan ? »

« Rupture de stock... A croire que je suis moins généreuse que ma tendre moitié car j'ai laissé Verity et Georges fermer boutique... », ajouta t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et lui laissa le soin d'approfondir leur baiser. Elle glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, puis enroula ses bras autours de son cou et se lova d'avantage contre lui. Soudain, un cri perçant se fit entendre dans la cuisine, les faisant sursauter.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Fred en intimant à Hermione de se lever, ce qui renversa le saladier et dispersa le pop corn sur tout le sol. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, Hermione à ses talons.

« Merlin, Ginny !! » paniqua t-il en trouvant la jeune femme allongée par terre près d'un grand couteau, inconsciente, la main et le bras couvert de sang. Il se précipita à ses côtés et la toucha à divers endroits, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Va chercher la trousse de secours ! Vite ! » la pressa t-il, avant de revenir sur Ginny. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et elle ne bougeait toujours pas, mais son visage semblait plus détendu, moins figé. Ses joues reprenaient une teinte rosée qui rassura Fred. Machinalement, il se tourna vers la porte où se tenait Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt, et fut surpris de la voir au même endroit, elle n'ont plus n'avait pas bougé, et son visage affichait un sourire qu'elle peinait à dissimuler.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?? » s'étonna t-il, alors que son sourire s'élargissait. « Il me fait de la lotion antiseptique et des compresses, tu vois bien que… » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers le corps inanimé de sa sœur pour lui signifier ses blessures mais sursauta en la voyant assise derrière lui, parfaitement consciente et partageant un sourire complice avec Hermione.

« Je crois que c'est le meilleur halloween de toute ma vie ! » s'exclama t-elle en claquant ses mains comme une enfant.

« Entièrement d'accord ! » répondit Hermione en l'aidant à se relever, aux côtés d'un Fred dépassé.

« Alors quoi, ce n'était qu'une blague ? » demanda t-il, loin de partager l'euphorie des jeunes femmes.

« Pas qu'une blague mon cher frère, la meilleure qu'on ait jamais faîte ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était jouissif ! », se moqua Ginny.

« Me faire croire que tu étais inconsciente, peut-être même morte, tu trouves ça drôle toi ? » répliqua Fred agacé, bien que soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien.

« Je t'en prie Fred, tempéra Hermione, avec tous ces tours stupides que tu nous joues sans cesse, il fallait bien t'attendre à un retour de manivelle.. ». Mais ne le voyant pas démordre ni partager son avis, elle poursuivit « je me suis levée avec les cheveux violets ce matin ! Hier j'ai passé deux heures la main littéralement collée au tube de dentifrice parce que ''tu trouvais ça hilarant'' ; j'ai eu la honte de ma vie y'a trois jours quand cette stupide potion de vérité que tu as mélangé à mon thé m'a fait avouer à ta mère qu'on avait passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air ! La semaine dernière, rien de ce que je disais n'avait de sens ! Je continue ou tu commences à comprendre ? » lui demanda t-elle, espérant que son sourire et ton amusé apaiserait sa colère.

« Ou je pourrais également faire la liste des blagues que tu m'as faites ? », renchérit Ginny, dont la mauvaise foi de son frère lui gâcha tout le plaisir.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris.. », abdiqua Fred. « N'empêche que nos blagues sont peut-être agaçante, mais elles sont drôles au moins, là tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! »

« Faire peur aux gens, c'est pourtant pas l'esprit d'Halloween ? », se moqua Hermione, ravie que la tension se soit dissipée. « Et si je peux me permettre, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es incapable de reconnaître tes propres produits… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris le message, annonça Fred. Je ne vous ferai plus de blagues, promis. A condition bien sûr que vous ne me faîtes plus jamais un coup comme celui là ! », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

« Ca me parait équitable… », répondit Hermione. « Ginny ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme. «Je suis d'accord… ». Son visage était impassible, mais Hermione comprit à son regard malicieux qu'elle partageait son vrai sentiment sur la question.

« Alors c'est un deal ? » s'assura Fred.

« C'est un deal ! » répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes et tout trois se sourirent, satisfaits, mais sans doute conscients des doigts que chacun croisait dans son dos, à l'insu des deux autres…

Fin…

**Des avis, remarques, suggestions? Un ptit clic, et pis wala..**


End file.
